total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy
Izzy was a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. She later returned as a competitor in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Daring Dolphins. Personality Izzy is, in Noah 's own terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's "Most Wanted" list, presumably for accidentally blowing up a kitchen, but it is unclear whether she was telling the truth. As a running gag in the series, she will leave in an unusual way after being eliminated. Throughout Total Drama Action, she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting bizarre solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others (Owen) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Izzy arrives to the Enchanted Forest on the last bus, and is placed on the Enchanted Butterflies . She doesn't do anything in the challenge, but her team wins, so she isn't up for elimination. Swampin' Up Izzy disappears, like Dawn and Jasmine , and appears later in the swamp, throwing Jo to the swamp, and screaming that she rules. She makes other appartitions, and throws Shawn into the swamp too. When her team loses, she is one of the firsts to recieve a marshmallow. Mr. Bones and Me She does barely nothing, like in the other two episodes, but she grows crazy in a moment, and throws Dawn in a trap, after getting herself trapped too. Her team wins, so she is saved. The Lord Of The Stings She interrupts Chris two times when he is explaining the challenge, with her crazy comments. In the first part of the challenge, she dresses herself up as a rabid monkey, and gets an unknown mark. In the paintball challenge, Jo orders her to cause a distraction, but it's her the one who gets distracted by Cody , and shots at three of her own teammates, after getting eliminated by Zoey . She gets voted of for her mistake, and tells Noah that she deported him to the RCMP, when he jokes about what happened in Total Drama Island. She is kicked away with Leonard , after asking him if his name is Graham Cracker. Halcyon Warfare Days Izzy appears at the end, having caught Chef Hatchet in a trap, and throwing cake at him. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Izzy appears in a video conference of the eliminated contestants, splashing Bridgette on a pool. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Izzy does a cameo playing the role of one of the enemies that Dawn and Dave have to face during the research of the keys. However, she joined against the knowledge of Chris just because she found pretty funny the idea to mix between so many robotic clones. She fights Jo taking soon the advantage, but eventually is crushed by a bed thrown by the jockette. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Izzy first appears eating close to Noah, Dawn and Bridgette in the Nature Hotel, where she reffers again to the stings of the bees, and asks Noah if he likes juicy toasts. She throws food at Chris when he appears, and gets to the Enchanted Forest with the rest for the challenge. She scares Cody in the EncHaunted House, and tells Happy Birthday to him, as it's April Fool's. She makes fun of Max's pathetic attempt to scare them, and gets thrown out of the house by an unknown beast. She allies with the other two, and do multiple attempts to sneak in and search for a passport, until they discover it's Hydreigon, and manage to freeze one of her heads, but with another grabs Cody, causing Izzy to want to help, and jump on another. The Hydreigon lands with the Haxorus, and they fight, as Izzy watches. Izzy rides one of the Hydreigons babies, and arrives at the Dock, quialifying as one of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek One, Two, Three, Fort Appearences Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= izzy arrives.png|Izzy arrives to the Enchanted Forest. izzy dance.png|Izzy dances after winning the challenge. IzzySayingLet'sGo.png|Izzy excited about the challenge. izzy push.png|Izzy pushes Jo into the swamp. izzy scares.png|Izzy about to push Dawn into a trap. this can't be good.png|Izzy with her gun for the paintball challenge. izzy crawing.png|Izzy crawling to the castle. izzy rcmp.png|Izzy tells Noah that she deported him to the RCMP. Kick of izzy.png|Izzy takes the Kick of Shame with Leonard. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= File:Dolphins_argur.png|Izzy and her new teammates of the Daring Dolphins. Cast_fall.png|Izzy falls out of the plane. Izzynoahtrentdragon.png|Izzy convinces Noah and Trent to dress on a chinese dragon costume. Izzydragondeth.png|The Death of Dragon Izzy: she will win an Oscar. File:DolphinsLoseFinland.JPG|Izzy's team loses for the first time. Dolphins_first_ceremony.png|Izzy at the first ceremony of the barf bag for the Dolphins. Nizzy_sarcasm_1.png|Noah tries to teach Izzy what is the sarcasm... Nizzy_sarcasm_2.png|...he makes an example of it to check if she did understand saying that he would wish some fresh air soooo much.. Nizzy_sarcasm_3.png|...but obviously she takes him LITERALLY... Nizzy_sarcasm_4.png|"Perfect, she understood everything." New_Escope_Crashland.png|Lesson finished for today. File:Indians_vs_cowboys.png|Izzy as a cowgirl. File:Dolphins_second_ceremony.jpg|Izzy and the Daring Dolphins take their second ceremony. File:Rollercoaster.png|Izzy on a rollercoaster. File:Vampirizzy.png|Izzy is the first Vampirized Dolphin. File:Nidgette_escape.png|Bridgette uses Noah to take Izzy down. File:Hypnoahtizzy.png|Izzy gets hypnotized by Noah. File:Dolphins_Busted.png|thumb|Izzy and the other Dolphins are busted in Chris's hot tub, and so punished. File:Unoahcorn.png|Izzy rides the Unoahcorn. File:Noah_mousetrap.png|Izzy and the other Dolphins find Noah murdered. File:Noah_Izzy_cook.png|Noah and Izzy organize for the cooking challenge: he reads the recipe, she does the rest... File:Explosive_Cake.png|... getting some explosive results! File:Second_Cake.png|Izzy holding the final dessert. File:LoserClassEpisode10.jpg|Izzy again in Loser Class. File:Jellyfish_Bridge_Giant_Oktopus.jpg|Izzy fights a giant octopus. File:Izzy_zapped.jpg|Izzy gets zapped falling off the Jellyfish Bridge! Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Cameo Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Season 2 Category:Returnee Category:Berryleaf Category:Season 1